Shining Brightly
by BlueAndBlackAngel
Summary: Come one. Come all, to see a degrassi talent show. Eclare feturing Adam, Alli, Fiona, and Drew. What would a Degrassi talent show be without drama?
1. G6 by Far East Movement

**I hope you like it. It just popped into my head when I was dancing in my room. Enjoy and review of course!**

**Eli's POV**

Knock, knock, knock.

There I stood at the Edwards' residence, to help Clare "study" . We always ended up goofing off.

I loved the way Clare laughed.

I would do almost anything to get her to be my girlfriend, but we were so different.

She was good, I was bad.

She wouldn't hurt a fly, I would be pelting the flies with rocks.

She was Christian and holy, I was an atheist and a smart mouth.

But for those reasons, I wanted her even more.

When the door open, a girl was I had never seen before was grinning, but it faltered when she saw me.

"Who are you?," she snapped.

My guess is that she was waiting on someone.

"I'm Eli and I'm here to study with Clare. Now who are you?"

She looked like a Flordadian version of Clare and she was older.

"Darcy, Clare's sister," Now she was back to her, what seemed as, her cheery self. She opened the door more and gestured for me to enter.

As I stepped in I could here the muffled sound of music coming from upstairs.

I was about to call Clare's name, when Darcy put her hand over my mouth. I could see a devilish grin play on her face.

"Just go on up," She nodded towards stairs.

On my way up the stairs, I heard an alternated voice say 'M100'. It was a radio station Clare had listened to.

I was then at the top of the stairs, when I heard squealing and G6 begin to play.

It was coming from Clare's room.

This was going to be interesting.

Her door was cracked enough for me to see Clare dancing.

She was dancing really well but not how I figured _Saint _Clare to dance. I could see her curving her body, hopping and using hand motions.

Then she did the unthinkable.

I remembered the move from a music video, Adam had shown me.

She dropped it like it was hot.

I couldn't take it anymore, I busted out laughing and fell on the floor.

I couldn't believe it. How would Clare know a move like that?

I heard the music shut off and soon after Clare's door swing open.

"Eli!" she shouted in a state of shock. I stifled my laughter to stand up and look at Clare.

She was wearing a white tank top and a black pair of booty-shorts. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw her shocked and flustered face

**Clare's POV**

One second I'm in my room, dancing to my all time favorite song then I'm here looking at Eli having a laugh attack.

I told Darcy to come get me if someone named Eli came to the door, which proves to never trust your sister. I guess that's why I know where her diary is.

Eli had stopped laughing to get up but when he saw my face, he just started laughing again.

"Darcy!" I screamed. Oh, she was going to get it.

I could hear laughter join Eli's as she came upstairs.

"I told you-"

She interrupted me, while gasping for air, "Never…trust…sister,"

I was about to burst her bubble, by saying I knew where her diary was but I caught my tongue.

I shot her my meanest face possible, "Go to your room, I'll deal with you later,"

"Yes, mother," she laughed as she went to her room and closed her door. I could still hear her laughing.

I turned to Eli, "Let's go down stairs. She is probably trying to hear our conversation,"

As we started down the stairs, I heard an "Aw" escape from Darcy's room.

I shook my head

Leave it to Darcy to want drama.

Eli and I were standing by the table.

When we turned to face each other, his smirk was plastered on his face, big surprise.

"What was that dancing up there, Edwards?"

I could tell he was holding in his laughter.

I went with the first exscuse that popped into my mind

I sighed, "I'm practicing for the talent show dance I'm doing with Alli and Fiona,"

"I didn't know you were the dancing type," He raised his eyebrows.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Goldsworthy," I winked.

We flirted all the time but never anything serious.

"So what are you here for?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to chill but you seem busy enough,"

Grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door.

"Actually, Eli, I really am so if you don't mind I need to practice," I opened the door and Eli walked out.

Then he stopped and faced me, "Oh, and Clare, don't be embarrassed. You danced pretty good. But keep practicing, auditions are Friday," He smirked.

Before I could ask him how he knew that, he ran off, hopped in Morty and drove away.

I leaned against the door board and shook my head.

What was I going to do with him?

**Was it fluffy enough? I have to write one fluffy thing and one pissed off thing when I'm pissed off so...here is your fluffy thing! =D So should I continue? Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. All The Single Ladies by Beyonce

**…review…read…please…**

**Eli's POV**

I drove off in Morty with a smirk on my face; a plan was quickly forming in my mind.

I texted Adam.

_Ill be there in five _

_-Eli_

I didn't have to wait for Adam's reply. My phone buzzed.

I flipped it open thinking it was a text from Adam, turns out it was a call.

Adam voice blasted out of the phone, "Eli, um you can't come over. I'm, uh, busy,"

Adam sounded uncertain and out of breath.

Then, I heard a female voice in the background

"That's alright, Adam. Clare just texted me she needs me to come over ASAP,"

I heard the door open and close.

"Aw, look at my man, growing up. With-could it be-Fiona Coyne?" I laughed as Adam shouted, "Shut up! At least I have a girlfriend and don't just flirt spontaneously!"

I smirked, "But that is just what I wanted to talk to you about,"

I closed the phone and pulled into the Torres's drive way.

I jumped out off my car and opened the door, not bothering to knock.

I went into the living room to see Adam watching TV.

I snuck up on him and right when I was about to scare him he stated, "Hey Eli, there is a cool new thing called knocking. You should try it sometime," Adam turned off the TV and turned to face me.

"So dude what's up?" Adam asked as he got off the couch.

I couldn't help but gap.

Red lipstick was all over his face, literally.

"Adam, you dog!" I laughed as he hit my arm.

I stopped laughing when he glared at me.

I put my hands up, "All right, All right. Before I tell you about one thing, I have to tell you about Clare,"

I tried to keep a safe face.

We sat down at the table.

"What? You forgot what flowers to get for the wedding?" He smiled at his remark.

I scoffed, "Very funny, Einstein. Now shut up and listen. I went to Clare's to go study and-"

Adam cut me off, "Ha, studying! Look, Eli, I don't want to know how good of a kisser Clare is,"

I glared at him and motioned as if he was zipping his lips.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, that I went over to Clare's house. By the way did you know she had a sister, named Darcy?"

Adam shook his head and continued.

"Well, I went upstairs and there, in the room, was Clare," I was leaning in, trying to create suspense, stretching my words.

Adam was obviously getting annoyed with the theatrics.

"Saint Clare…dropping it like it's hot!" I laughed in my chair so hard that I started crying.

I started to lean back and then the chair slipped from under me.

I was instantly on the floor with one heck of a head ache.

I could hear Adam's laughing come near me.

"Dude…a-are…you alright?", Adam gasped between laughs just like Darcy had.

"Yeah," I groaned as I grabbed is hand and pulled myself up.

I waited for his laughter to die down.

He hesitated, "Wait, what else did you have to tell me,"

He was leaning in like I had seen Alli do, when she was hearing hot gossip.

I smirked.

This was going to be my favorite part.

"Adam, my brother, I have…a plan,"

Adam's eyes widened, "I don't like that tone in your voice,"

My smirked deepened as I told him my master plan.

**Clare's POV**

As soon as Eli's hearse was out of sight, I ran back up to my room and slammed my door.

I dove onto my bed and snatched my phone off the dresser.

Maybe lying wasn't the best idea.

I texted Alli and Fiona.

_Guys I need major help. ASAP. Be here in 10._

_-Clare_

After five minutes I heard a knock at the door.

I slid down the stair rail and jogged to the door.

Alli stood there examining her nails.

She looked up but before she could speak, I yanked her inside.

"Stilettos!" Alli scoffed as she landed on the couch.

She got up on her elbows, "So-"

A knock at the door cut her off and I swung open the door.

Fiona stood there looking an absolute mess. Her hair sticking out in every direction. Her lipstick smudged. Her degrassi uniform was wrinkled

She walked in and plopped down next to Alli, a stupid grin glued to her mouth.

Alli kicked off her heels and crossed her legs.

She giggled, "Ooh, someone's in love and her name is Fiona ,"

Fiona buried her face in the pillow.

Alli laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

I clapped my hands, "Okay, you guys, we need to focus," I sat on the recliner.

Fiona slid on her stomach to the floor, "Do spill, Clarebear,"

I started from the beginning, "Okay, Eli was just over and-"

Alli started to hum the bridal hymn.

I flung a pillow at her, which she caught and flung back at me.

I caught it and stuck my tongue out at her; she did the same.

"Anyways," Fiona prompted me, while fixing her appearance. I guess Alli and I could get a _little_ immature sometimes.

I continued, "Anyways, Darcy let him in without letting me know, so he walked in on me dancing. He had asked why I was dancing and I knew if I told him that I was just dancing around for the heck of it, he would never let me hear the end of it, so I just told him I was practicing for the talent show and that I was doing it with you guys. So I guess what I'm saying is, will you guys do it? The talent show? With me?"

I looked up.

Fiona squealed, "Excitement!"

Alli, however, had a look of horror on her face.

"If you think that I will dance on stage after being embarrassed at that football game, you have another thing coming," She grimaced.

I needed to convince Alli.

"Alli, this could be your one shot to get Drew," I sang.

She instantly nodded her head, "I'm in,"

I smiled, "Cool, so did you guys want to spend the night, so we can practice? And I live closest to Degrassi, so we can walk there tomorrow,"

Fiona nodded as Alli got out her cell phone and asked her mom if she could spend the night.

After Alli's call was through, we all talked about our bad boy history.

Fiona jumped up and squealed, "I got it!"

Alli and I looked over at Fiona, obviously confused.

She looked at us like we were missing the most obvious thing in the world.

"We could dance to _All The Single Ladies_!"

"I like it. Alli?" I looked over at her.

"I'm in but it's not entirely true. Right, Fadam?" Alli pointed at a blushing Fiona.

"Well, the song means that she doesn't need a man to be happy, so let's do it,"

We all nodded in agreement.

Then, I remembered something.

"Hey, Alli?"

She whipped her head towards me, "Yeah?"

I flung the pillow right at her face and took off towards my bedroom.

I could hear Fiona's laughter fill the room as Alli chased me up the stairs.

**Review pwetty pwease! Do it for the puppies!**


	3. Ego by Beyonce

**Check It! XD**

**Jenna's POV (Bleh!)**

I hopped into Steve's red truck as I fixed my hair.

As soon as I slammed the door, I got a text.

_Good Morning, Beautiful_

_-Babe_

I smiled as I texted back.

_Good Morning, Babe 3_

I closed my phone as my brother got into his truck.

After he started the car, he scoffed, "Jenna, what did I tell you about seatbelts,"

"Okay, okay, fine," I scoffed as I buckled my seatbelt. "See, this is why I like to ride with Seymour,"

Seymour was our limousine driver.

He sighed and turned towards me, "Jenna the only reason I want you to put on your seatbelt, is for safety. Especially, after-"

"After mom and dad? Jeez, chill," I sat back and closed my eyes, "Don't get your thong in a twist," I snorted.

I felt the engine rumble to life. I smiled.

All you had to do was mention he was gay and he would go into a cone of silence. That was one of the reasons I hated him. Gay people were such a pest. As for Mummy and Daddy, why should I care? I have their money in my bank account. All I really needed was this inheritance. My life as Jenna Middleton could not get any better.

* * *

"I'm here your day just got better," I squeal as I approached KC and the other football players, along with the power squad. KC smiled as he leaned in to kiss me.

Right out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eli sitting down with the tranny, Adam.

Then I remembered, I was going to make Clare jealous. Her reaction from me stealing away KC was just to precious from me to handle.

I dodge KC 's lips and walked over to Eli.

"Hi Eli," I smiled and batted my eyelashes.

This is the part where Clare sees us, I thought to myself.

I saw Fiona, Clare and Alli's staring at me.

Let the games begin.

"Hey Jenna," he nodded and turned his attention back to Adam.

A little annoyed at his reaction, I smiled, "Eli, my zipper is stuck on my bag. Can you help?"

"Fine," he sighed as he rolled his eyes. He then stood up and easily opened my unstuck bag.

I glanced over at KC, who was glaring at me. I smiled and waved.

That made him seem to relax.

If only he knew that I was about to break his heart.

I grinned at the that of it.

"There," Eli shoved his hands in his pockets, ",done,"

I ran hands through his hair, "Thanks, I bet you can do a lot with those hands," I winked

He sighed and brushed away my hand from his head, "Look, Jenna I do not like you like that. In fact, I don't like you at all…especially after what you did to Clare,"

I had to get him back on track.

"Oh, what so great about Clare?" I asked as I took a step towards him.

"She not a skank unlike you, she has morals, she is smart, funny, caring, beautiful…" He trailed off, looking quite dazed.

I crossed my arms and smirked, "Oh really?"

He was now smirking, probably even forgetting how close we were, well, I was, getting.

I saw him nod slightly.

It was now time to go in for the kill.

I grabbed him and pulled him towards my lips.

I made sure I gave him a big, loud kiss.

But not loud enough to drone out the sound of a gasp, crying and the clicking of heels.

Now usually, I would have stopped there, but this was just getting good.

**Clare's POV**

I smiled as I approached Degrassi.

Adam told Fiona, who told Alli and I, about Eli's "secret" plan. Eli was planning to serenade me at the talent show, with the help of Drew and Adam., and ask me out afterwards.

It was cheesy but it was this sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

As I walked through Degrassi's doors, I was greeted by Fiona piped up.

"So mon amies," Fiona began, "We are going to come over to my place after school and get fitted for the talent show. And we need to rehearse," Alli and I nodded and began going over costume designs.

"What about something-" Alli's eyes widened as she stopped and pointed.

"What are pointing…" I trailed off as I followed her gesture.

There Jenna stood talking to Eli.

It wasn't enough for her to ruin my life once?

"-on my bag. Can you help?" I over heard Jenna.

Say no, Eli. Say no!

"Fine" I saw him unzip her bag.

Maybe it won't be the same, maybe there just talking. I thought as I saw Jenna wave at KC.

Jenna ran her fingers through Eli's hair, "Thanks, I bet you can do a lot with those hands,"

_Excuse me?_

"Look, Jenna, I like you like that. In fact, I don't like you at all…especially after what you did to Clare,"

Wait, what was I hearing.

I couldn't hear much I began to sob.

"Funny…Beautiful" Was all I heard Eli say I looked up and noticed the small space between them. Tears were freely running down my cheeks.

Eli was smirking and looked slight dazed.

Then she did it.

Jenna kissed Eli.

I couldn't take it anymore, I sobbed furiously as I ran down the hall.

All I could hear was Fiona gasp and Alli's heels clicking after me.

**Can you tell that I don't like Jenna? LOL but review as always! Thanks! This couldn't be a perfect fanfic without KC/Jenna problems! Don't worry though there will be a happy ending…for someone. XD**


	4. Ignorance by Paramore

**Thank you guys so much! I am so thankful for all eight reviews! Wow! I am mentally giving chocolate! thanks so much! Side Note: I have never taken French in my life so thank you for the correction ;)**

**Eli's POV**

I saw Adam run past me as I pushed Jenna off me, disgusted she would kiss me. I didn't even want to think about where, or who, her lips had been.

Clare…

I know her cry anywhere. She probably hated me, but she got it all wrong! Jenna came onto me! I didn't like Jenna at all.

The look on her face was smug, evil in a way.

I was pissed.

"What do you think your doing, Jenna?" I glared as I wiped the lipstick off of my mouth.

She smirked, "Didn't you like it?" She leaned in. I put my hand her lips, making sure I did it with some force.

"Stop Jenna. I hate you, as I said before. You're a slut and you have a boy friend," I look up to see a raging KC coming towards us.

"Speak of the devil," Jenna turned around and looked at KC. "What's up?" She asked as if nothing happen.

"What's going on?" KC yelled as he glared at Jenna.

I smirked, "I'll tell you. Your slut of a girlfriend-"

Jenna put her arm around my shoulder, "Babe, it's okay. We don't have to hide it any more. KC," She grinned at KC, ",we are over. I am dating Eli,"

I slapped her hand off my shoulder. I couldn't believe she would go this far. "Ha-ha Jenna. That's very funny. The fact that you think I would even _consider _dating you,"

I turned to go after Clare and Adam, who were probably somewhere in the school to far for me to each before first period, when Jenna grabbed my sleeve.

I turned back and she leaned in for another kiss. What a slut. I flipped her off and went on my way; running to get my Blue Eyes.

**Clare's POV**

I ran blindly. Trying to get away, to be anywhere but there.

"Clare, wait!" I heard Alli's heels click louder as she caught up to me. Though she was wearing heels, she sure knows how to run.

But that didn't stop me. I kept running until a manicured hand grabbed my shoulder.

I turned to face Alli as she pulled me into a comforting hug.

I sobbed into her shoulder as she rubbed my back.

"H-how could h-h-he do-o that?" He knew what Jenna did to me.

She pulled me away from the hug and wiped the tears on my cheeks only to be replaced with new ones.

Fiona caught up, gasping for air, "Running…not …my forte," she said between gasps.

I smiled weakly at her.

Tears now felt like hot stones rolling down my cheek.

Fiona was soon by my side. "It's okay, Clare. Maybe, it's all just a misunderstanding," I looked her, more glared then look, "Oh yeah. Your probably right. He just misunderstood how to kiss and then asked Jenna to demonstrate," I started to pace, going from heartbroken to fury.

Sighs of frustration left my lips along with several muster of words.

"Jenna, that slut!" "How could he?"

"Clare!"

I looked up to see a worried Adam running towards me.

"What do you want?" I snapped I faced my back to him.

He spun me back around. I gave him a death glare, that didn't seem to phase him.

"Clare, I know what you saw but trust me you got it all wrong,"

I crossed my arms as I waited from him to continue, tears still flowing.

"Jenna came up to Eli and started flirting but Eli made it pretty clear that he wasn't interested,"

"But-"

He continued, "Then I think Jenna saw or heard you so she kissed Eli. I think she wants to get at you,"

I thought over what he just said. It did make a lot of sense.

"Clare? Adam?" Eli's voice called from one of the hallways.

Adam opened his mouth to reply but I slammed hand over it and pulled him to the side of the lockers, where we weren't visible. Alli and Fiona mimicked on the other side.

I didn't want talk to Eli right then. I needed time to cool off and I wasn't completely sure Adam's explanation. Either way, I was scared of what the actual explanation would be. What if was in love with Jenna?

I fought the up coming tears and shook the thought from my mind.

When I thought Eli was gone, I stepped out into the hallway and sighed.

"Clare, is that you?"

_Are you kidding me?_

I turned around to face Eli. He looked worried.

_RING!_

I jumped at the sound of the bell, unlike Eli.

He walked hastily towards me. I just stood there looking down.

I was guessing Adam, Fiona, and Alli had walked off to go to their lockers.

I didn't realize he reached me until he lifted my chin, as a boyfriend would do. I pulled back but looked him in the eye. His deep, emerald, sexy- no, no I was not going to let his eyes get to me.

"What?" I spat. He flinched at my tone. "Clare, let me explain," He looked so hurt I decided I would talk to him.

We began to walk to our lockers, which weren't to far from there. "Clare, I was sitting with Adam and then Jenna came up. She kept flirting with me so I shut her down. Guess she couldn't take no for an answer,"

We approached our lockers and started doing our combinations.

"Then KC came up pissed and then I went to find you,"

"So, this was all just a big misunderstanding?" I pulled out my algebra binder.

"Yeah," He hesitated, "Wait, why were so upset ? I can understand hating Jenna, but was Ms. Edwards jealous?" I could just drown the smugness of his voice.

I sighed and closed my locker. Eli's smirk was broader than normal.

"The truth is Eli, I-"

"Eli!"

_Chantey?_

"Chantey?" Eli asked, just as confused as I thought. Why would Chantey be talking to Eli?

"Oh my gosh, Eli! I can't believe you and Jenna dated for two weeks and didn't tell me! This is so going on the anti-grapevine!"

She then skipped away.

Eli faced me.

I was pissed.

"Clare, I-" I cut him off.

"You know what? Save it, Eli! I'm sick and tired of your excuses! So if you want to date Jenna, fine! Just don't expect me to be there when she steals someone else's boyfriend!"

With that I turned and ran and then the waterworks came back.

_Boyfriends, _I thought, _Who needs them?_

**Trouble keeps hitting our favorite Degrassi couple! O.o Your just going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens. Also, this is taking place around Monday! Review if you love it! **


	5. Knocks You Down by Keri Hilson

**Ugh! I'm such a bad person for not updating! XD I'm sorry for not updating. I've been spending the night at a friend's so I couldn't. But I have come to the conclusion that if you whip your hair back and forth for a solid minute you get dizzy! That doesn't make up for my lack of updates does it?(: Also, if any of you are up for the job I could really use an editer for both this story and my other story _Misery Buisness!_ **

**Jenna POV**

I scoffed as Eli ran after Clare.

I glared at KC, who looked as if he was about to crack. "What?"

He laughed, coldly, "What? What? You just kissed a guy in front of me and you've been dating him for two weeks while you were dating me, and all you have to say is 'what'?"

I rolled my eyes. They were always like this. Clingy.

I smiled, but let my annoyance show, "Look, KC. Babe, I just wasn't working and me Eli are going to be together but you can do yourself a favor and go back with Clare, 'Kay?" I patted his cheek and left the stunned KC to go to my locker.

Chantey was leaning against my locker, pouting.

"What up, girly?" I chimed.

"Oh hey, Jenna. I'm just upset. There hasn't been any gossip. Please tell me you have some dirt for the anti-grapevine," Chantey pleaded.

"Well," I smirked, "I do have a confession,"

"Spill," Chantey squealed.

"Eli and have been dating for two weeks secretly,"

Chantey gaped, "Are you kidding me? Why-," I held up my hand, "If you want more information you're just going to have to ask my babe for more, "I smiled and walked with Chantey, as she aimlessly searched for Eli.

I spotted him talking to Clare. Well that just won't do, will it?

Chantey was already passing walking up to them.

"Eli!"

Eli looked up confused, probably about why Chantey was approaching him. I hid at the corner of the hall.

"Chantey?"

"Oh my gosh, Eli! I can't believe you and Jenna dated for two weeks and didn't tell me! This is so going on the anti-grapevine!" I saw Anya wave her over and she skipped away.

I had to stop myself from laughing at Eli and Clare's reaction. Eli's reaction was just horrification but Clare; her reaction was over boiling fury.

Eli tried to explain, "Clare, I-," Clare cut him off. I could hear her voice breaking from here.

"You know what? Save it, Eli! I'm sick and tired of your excuses! So if you want to date Jenna, fine! Just don't expect me to be there when she steals someone else's boyfriend!" Clare shouted and ran off.

I headed for first period, smugness leaking off my every step.

**Clare's POV**

I sat in class not paying attention to the teacher nor Alli, who was giving me the "better off without him" speech. Couldn't she see that I just wanted to be alone?

Alli was the one that told me that I needed to go out on a limb; take a risk. I did and look where that got me.

All I could think of was Eli. I mean, sure we weren't together, but he knows about Jenna, what she does.

The horrid image of Eli kissing Jenna flooded my mind. My face twisted in disgusted.

"Clare, will please say something?' Alli pleaded as the teacher wrote on the whiteboard.

Somehow, I choked, "I don't want to talk about it," I could feel the tears coming back. I avoided Alli's eyes, not wanting her to see me cry again.

"Okay," She hesitated, "So talent show: what outfits were you thinking of?"

I smiled slightly at the thought of the talent show. I was going to show everyone that I was more than _Saint_ Clare. That I could dance. That I wasn't just I girl gets every boyfriend she wants stolen.

"I, Um, I was think we go with something Vegas-y?" It came out as a hesitant question.

Alli quietly squealed and turned so her body as facing me. "Ugh, I love it. Wait, I got it," She was beaming with excitement, "A leotard vest, with a tie of course, and cuffs. Also, we are going to need Fedoras," Alli was no longer looking at me; she was texting.

"I don't-"I was cut off by the school bell. Alli and I darted out of the classroom and walked to or lockers, arguing over the outfits. Fiona was leaning against my locker, reading a magazine.

Without looking up, Fiona smiled, "Love the outfit idea. It's like a Vegas version of the actual video,"

I smiled, unsurely, "I don't know, guys. The outfits seem a little…risky," I was already throwing my old books in my locker and grabbing my new ones.

Alli and Fiona didn't her me. Apparently, they were in love the idea.

After they had walked off, I closed my locker. I turned around only to see the last people I didn't want to see, arguing in corner. I shot them an unseen glare and walked away for my second class. Crying all the way.

**Eli POV**

I ran my fingers threw my hair and groaned slightly.

Stupid Jenna and her little friends just had to ruin it. I would never, could never hurt Clare the way KC did. I never wanted to hurt Clare, period.

"Eli," Adam called from the seat next to me.

I acknowledge his present by nodding towards him and then went back to drowning in my aggravation.

"Dude, what are you going to do? Clare seemed pretty upset," Adam persisted.

I sighed and faced him, "You don't think I know that?" I grumbled.

Adam held up his hands, "Don't point your guns on me, I'm just trying to help,"

I sighed again, "I know, Adam. It's just…with Jenna and Clare-"

Wait are you saying you like Jenna because if you are-"

"No, I will never like that side street tramp," **(side note: side street tramp was the first thing that popped into my mind)**

I shook my head. Jenna, she was a jealous snob that never took no for an answer.

And Clare, she was just…wow. Her eyes, her smarts, her personality. Her in general.

"And then with the plan…"

I groaned, "She is never going to date me and it's that entire slut's fault!" I buried my head in my hands.

"I guess you got a point," Adam chuckled nervously at the awkward silence.

The bell rang and I swiftly ran out the classroom, not bothering to wait for Adam. I and a certain school slut had to talk.

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I will make up for it I promise! Reviewing is fun! So why don't you do it?**


	6. Everybody's Fool by Evanesence

**I have been bad. :/ Hey guys. I know I haven't update and I'm sorry but I will try update today. There is no school due to snow.**

**Evanesence is the best band ever! i lub them so much**

**Clare's POV**

"Like this?" I raised my arms and the tailor immediately went to work.

"Okay, I guess that will do," I chuckled.

I turned my head to Fiona, "Fiona, are you sure you aren't going a _little_over-board?**" **

She turned her head towards as her designer measured her waist, "An outfit can make all the difference and, besides Gorgon, Amelia, and Edgar are the best tailors ever. Aren't you having fun?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah. Fun. Being poke with needles and having to stand stiff as a board,"

She smiled at my sarcasm.

Sarcasm.

Eli.

I winced loudly at the thought of him.

"Clare, are you alright?" I heard Alli's voice from behind.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," My voice wobbled.

"Clare, I know this hurts know, but who knows, this could be for the better," Alli comforted.

"I know. I just," I paused, "I just can't believe he would actually date her. I mean, I know I'm not the prettiest-"

"That is so not true," Fiona interjected, but I continued.

"-girl at Degrassi but why did he tell Adam about the talent show? Why did he say he didn't like here when he did? Why did-,"

"Clare, I-I don't know. The only thing I know is when we are onstage you'll feel better,"

Fiona paid the tailors, popped some kettle corn, and put in Twilight.

"All your favs for some girly time cheer up," She rubbed my back, "It will get better,"

I stared uninterestedly at the screen of the home theater.

"I hope so,"

**Eli's Pov **

"Jenna!" I growled through my clenched teeth.

She waved by to her friends, whom all ooh-ed when they saw me, and skipped over to me.

She wrapped her arm over my shoulder and leaned for a kiss, but I gipped her shoulders and pushed her away.

"What is wrong with you?" I scoffed. Could she not be a slut for one minute?

"Ooh playing hard to get, are we? I have a thing for rebels," She leaned in again. I took a step back.

"Jenna, I don't not like or love you in anyway. You are an intelligent girl that sleeps around with random dudes. I will tell you one last time: I do not like you I like Clare,"

Her expression was a combination of pissed and smugness.

"Look Sweetie, we are going to be together like it or not. Why fight for Clare when you could have this for free?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't want a free HIV,"

"Look, just stay away from me and Clare, got it?" I crossed my arms a walked away.

5 seconds later Jenna was running to catch up with me.

She stepped in front of me and put hands on my shoulders, "I don't give up that easy, and if can't have you, neither can Clare," She turned and strutted away.

I stomped to my next class, not caring if I were late.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What about _Just the Way You Are_?"

I was lying on my bed while Adam was on the computer.

I shook my head, "Nah. I need something that just screams 'Clare Edwards will you please be my girlfriend!'"

Adam laughed which caused him to get a pillow flung at his head.

"Ow!" Adam grabbed the back of his neck.

I sat up on my elbow, "Dude, it's a pillow!"

Adam pouted, "Yeah, but you threw it hard,"

I laughed as he turned back to the computer.

After 2 minutes of silence Adam jumped up, "I got!"

I sprang up, "What song?"

"Your love is my drug!"

I glared at him, "Adam, really?"

All he could do was shake his head, he was laughing so hard.

I couldn't help but laugh.

After a minute we got back into position but I got on the computer this time.

We had been searching for the perfect song for about an hour.

I was scanning through the titles, when Drew walked in.

"Sweat much?" Adam asked as his brother flopped on the ground.

"Football practice ran late. Hey Eli, what's going on with you and Jenna? I thought you were doing this for Clare,"

"Adam, you tell him," I grumbled, not wanting to think of the tramp.

"Clare saw Jenna kiss Eli and now she thinks they are dating,"

"And that slut won't leave me alone, and won't stop until me and Clare can never be together" I added.

"Dude, that sucks," Drew rubbed the back off his head.

Drew and Adam argued as I searched.

I smirked, "Hey guys" The arguing stopped.

"I think I found the song,"

**Jenna's Pov**

I whipped out my IPhone as I strutted down the hall.

I typed in _How to steal a boyfriend. _

_1) Attract him!_

_Not only with looks but with personality!_

I had an idea.

I ran to Eli's locker and pulled out my pliers.

The lock was already unlocked.

I put the pliers back in my purse and immediately dug in.

**Eli is not a hoarder**

"Who is this?" I pulled out a picture of a girl with black long hair and blue eyes.

Black hearts were scribbled over the whole picture.

I closed the locker and head for the front doors.

"An ex-girlfriend, maybe?"

I walked to the hair parlor and asked for Monica.

"Monica!" The woman at the desk yelled.

Monica looked up and saw me. "Ah, Miss Middleton. What will it be today?"

I sat down, "I need you dye my hair black and give me an emolicous look,"

"But your beautiful hair!" She argued.

"Your job is to do not argue,"

I sat back as she took down my ponytail.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When I looked in the mirror, I could almost past for emo.

"Thanks, but if you ever argue again I'll be working with Sonia for then on out," I left and went to an emo looking boutique.

I bought a couple of outfits and was on my way back to degrassi.

I didn't feel like finishing my other classes so I just waited for my gay brother to pick me up.

**Please review!**


	7. I lied by Laurell

**I'm thinking I haven't updated in a while. :/ I'm sorry! I'm updating today! Also, if you haven't already, check out my Eclare vampire fiction called Bloody Roses. IT'S NOT ABOUT CLARE WRITING VAMPIRE FICTION! So read! Also I lied by Laurell is a Degrassi song.**

**Clare's Pov**

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

The intro of all the single ladies blasted through Fiona's living room.

Alli and I tried to keep up but we were in heels. Fiona on the other hand was getting on the steps we planned.

Before I knew it I was screaming and falling, followed shortly by Alli.

Alli and I were both laughing after Fiona turned off the music.

"Maybe we need different shoes…" Fiona laughed.

"You think?" I laughed.

"Come on, let's go shopping!" Fiona squealed.

Alli raised her eyebrows, "Random much?"

Fiona was already grabbing her trench coat.

"Wait, we are going in this?" I questioned. We had on leotards, leg warmers and heels, all Fiona's idea.

She tossed two other coats at me and Alli, "We can get shoes while we are there. Plus, you two need some new outfits,"

"But-"

"It's on me," She chimed and jingled her keys. Alli was immediately convinced, but I, on the other hand, was still deciding.

Before I could agree, Fiona was already dragging me in side of her convertible.

"Let's go!" She revved the car to life and we were off to the mall.

**Jenna's Pov**

I walked into hot topic and looked around the whole store.

I made my way to the cd section.

I had never heard of any of these bands. My Chemical Romance, 30 Seconds to Mars, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Slipknot, Green Day.

I picked up the Linkin Park CD and read the back. I grabbed the other CDs I saw and went to the register.

"How much," I asked, with my famous attitude.

The emo teen behind the counter face twisted in disgust, "78.36," He snapped.

I pulled out my debt card and paid for the CDs.

"Thanks," I smiled as I grabbed my bag.

He rolled his eyes, "Have a wretched day,"

I glared at him and then exited the store. I went to the café just on the other side of the mall and sat down.

I wiped out my IPhone and opened my bookmarked page.

_Flirt! Smile, eye contact and compliments are key!_

I decided to test it on a blond guy at the café.

He came over, "Hey, I'm Damien," He held out his hand, which I shook, "I'm Jenna,"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee sometime,"

I laugh, nonchalantly, "No way in hell," I grabbed my bag and left the café.

**Clare's Pov**

"So what stores are we going to?" I hoped over the side of the car and put my heels on.

Alli and Fiona straightened their trench coats.

"You'll see,"

We walked into the mall and decide to hit the food court first.

After we sat down and began eating I was approached by a girl with black hair and some gothic clothing.

"Jenna?" It was her, just different.

"Can I talk to you?" She hung head down and whispered. I took all my strength not to punch her right then and there.

"Uh," I hesitated, "Sure, Jenna. Be right back, guys," I got up and followed her over to the fountain benches.

We sat and I crossed my arms, "So, what do we need to talk about?"

Jenna looked up and smirked, "I just wanted to tell you to back off. Eli is mine now. He even sent me this outfit," I looked Jenna up and down. She wore acid-washed skinny jeans with a read top and vest.

My voice wobbled slightly, "And I would care why?"

She leaned in close and chuckled in a hushed voice, "I know you want Eli, but you can't have him. Bye, Clare Bear," She walked off.

I mindlessly made my way over to Fiona and Alli, "I-uh-she-," I put my head in my head as I fought tears.

I swallowed, "She-she said to back off of her and Eli," I sighed deeply. Alli pulled me into a deep hug, "Just ignore her. Eli wouldn't do that to you Clare Bear,"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

Alli flinched as I shook my head, ""I'm sorry, I just," I sighed, "I don't know."

Alli rubbed my back.

Jenna's voice echoed throughout my head, "I just wanted to tell you to back off. Eli is mine now. He even sent me this outfit,"

That gave me an idea.

"Guys, we need to go to hot topic,"

Fiona looked at me confused, "Why? You don't even wear-"

I put my hand up, "Just trust me on this,"

Fiona and Alli threw the remainder of their food and we headed to hot topic.

I choose several items and went to the dressing room.

"Guys, can you get these shoes in a size 6?" I slid the shoe box under the door.

"Sure. No prob.,"  
I looked in the mirror.

"Two can play that game, Jenna"

**Eli's reaction? Also I saw the promo for in too deep in February. AAH! If Eli and Clare break up I will flip! My predictions are on my page! Reviews make me happy! **


	8. Misery Business by Paramore

**Two updates in one day. I'm working hard. Reviewing is your job! Well, that and reading. **

**Clare's Pov**

"Thanks, guys. See you tomorrow at practice," Fiona's limo drove out of sight. I ran upstairs to my bedroom.

"Darcy!" I yelled and soon her red head popped into my doorway.

"Jeez, Clare I thought you were dying. Where is the fire?" She sat on the bed next to me.

"I need your opinion on something," I then told her about my Jenna/ Eli problem.

"So then Jenna told me Eli got her this outfit and it looked like something Eli would pick out if he was a girl. So that inspired me to get this. Fiona insisted to pay for it though," I tossed the hot topic bag it her.

She took one look in the bag and looked wearily at me, "But Clare Bear you can't trust what Jenna says. This could all be just a plan to get you burned,"

I smiled, "But I thought about it. This is what the girls Eli likes wear. So either way, I win,"

"Clare is this about dating Eli or trying to make Jenna lose?" She raised her eyebrows.

I couldn't believe she would even ask me that, "Eli, of course!"

She still wasn't convinced, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

She left my room before I could answer.

I took off my clothes and slipped on my nightgown. I looked in the mirror one last time.

"It's for Eli,"

I jumped in my bed and went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I mumbled and slapped my hand against my alarm clock.

I took my morning shower and then grabbed my hot topic bag. I pulled out the red tank top and black vest, throwing them on while I grabbed my school girl skirt from my closet.

Once on, I slipped on my new ripped-up fish net stockings, along with my new black boots.

I tied on black studded collar and bracelets. I brought the bag into the bathroom, and took my make-up out of the bag.

It was dark red lipstick and eyeliner. Once that was done a grabbed my bag and headed for the front door.

"Wait!" Darcy called.

Stopped and turned around. I smiled weakly.

She nodded, "Good luck,"

My smile turned sheepish, "Thanks," I ran out the door and walked to school.

I was greeted with standing ovation. Nobody could recognize me except Jenna. "Nice outfit, Saint Clare," She smirked, "but it's going to take more than that to get Eli,"

I smirked back, "We'll see about that, slut," She gaped in shock and I closed her mouth, "Don't stand there with your mouth open; flies will get in,"

I walked away from Jenna and her posse.

Soon, I saw Adam leaning against his locker. "Hey, dork,"

"Hey," He began and then he looked up, "Clare?" His eyes bugged out of his head.

I shrugged, "110% of me. So, where is Dr. Doom?" I giggled as I sat next to him.

"What are you-Why are you-," Adam stuttered but was cut off by, none other than, Eli, "Adam, who is your new friend,"

I smiled and stood up, "What do you mean by new? It's me," My smile broadened.

Eli stopped smirking, "Clare? What did you-," He looked me up and down.

"Why are you wearing that?"

I wrapped a hand my hand seductively around his neck, "What, don't you like it?"

He pushed me away. I stumbled backwards.

He took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders. "Why did you do this?"

Eli tried to pull me down the hall, but I didn't budge, "I did it because I thought you would like it!" I cried, tears running down my cheeks.

Eli looked me in the eyes, "I don't like this. This isn't you. Did Jenna put you up to this?"

I was speechless. I didn't what to say, "No, I-I,"

Eli shook his head, "What made you believe I would like you like this?"

I looked down, "Well, uh, Jenna-,"

"Why do you listen to her?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I looked up at Eli. He was fuming.

"Just go change and I'll talk to you later," I wiped my tears as he walked away. I heard Jenna's laugh. I looked over at her. She had her IPhone out, camera facing.

She smirked, "Now the whole world can see how my boyfriend dissed Clare Edwards!"

I glared at her and snapped, "Give me the phone, Jenna,"

She shoved the phone in her purse and put her fist to her cheeks, "Or else you'll what? Cry?"

"Give me the phone, Jenna," I snarled.

She stepped forward and leaned in my face, "I'd rather not," She then stood up straight and walked off, bumping shoulders with me as she did.

That slut would be the death of me

**Jenna's Pov**

I had a plan. A deviously smart plan.

"Chantey, bring Eli to the music room. Tell him Clare wanted to talk to him,"

She nodded, "This is going to be good,"

Chantey had a sense for drama just like me.

"Come on," I ran towards the music room, my girls following me. We all hid.

Soon, we heard Eli's voice, "Clare?"

"Lock the door!" I yelled. Eli turned to the door but it was too late; it was already closed and locked.

I cut on the lights. When Eli saw me, he frowned, "Where's Clare?" He demanded.

"I wouldn't be so worried about Clare. I mean, what about Julia?"

His face went pale in shock, "How do you know about that?"

"Let's just say Adam was happy to tell me," I smirked.

_Flash Back_

_I shoved Adam against the wall and held up the photo of the girl, "Tell me who this is, or everyone in this school will know you're a tranny!" I demanded._

_He held up his hands, "Okay, it's Julia,"_

_I put my hands at his throat, "What is she to Eli," He swallowed, "It's his ex-girlfriend,"_

"_Why are they exes?" My hands tightened around his neck. He started to cough. I loosened my grip, but kept it. _

"_She was hit by a car!" I let go of him and I let him drop to the floor. I walked towards the door, but stopped in the door frame, "It was nice doing business with you,"_

_End of Flash Back_

"What do you want, Jenna?" His voice quivered.

Good. He had a weakness. I nodded to one of the girls and she turned on the hidden camera.

"Just tell me you love me you love me and you hate Clare," I was smirking again.

"Why?" he spat.

"If you do so, then I will leave you and Clare alone. No more trouble, but you have to be convincing,"

Eli looked as if he were going to argue, but he realized the deal, "Okay,"

"I'm waiting,"

He sighed and smiled brightly, "I, Elijah Goldsworthy, am in love with you, Jenna Middleton,"

"And," I encouraged.

"And I hate Clare Edwards,"

I nodded at Eli, but the girls got the signal to stop the camera.

"You're free to go," I watched him walk out the door.

"Eli," I called. He turned around.

"If you and Clare don't work out, I'll always be here,"

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "And so will Julia,"

He slammed his mouth shut and walked away.

Now all I had to do was edit the film and show Clare, then Eli will be mine.

**Review for my hard work!**


	9. The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars

**Science teachers are so great and awesome! They give you a project due in a two day time limit about subjects you don't know yet! Then your project partner bails so you have to do it all by your lonesome! Yay! Gaah, curse gifted science!**

**Clare's Pov**

Friday was here.

I shivered in anticipation, as Fiona, Alli, and I waited in the crowded audition room.

We were all wearing our leotards leaning against the wall.

I rolled my head towards Alli. She was shiny and fanning her face rapidly.

"Alli, are you okay?" I raised my eyebrows.

She nodded frantically, still fanning her face, "It's just-this is embarrassing but-I sweat when I get nervous."

Fiona, who was shaking her knees up and down, put her hand on Alli's knee, "We are way better than everyone here; there is no reason to be worried." Her knees shook faster.

"Fiona," I chuckled slightly, "Are you nervous?"

Fiona smiled, "No, not at all."

I pointed to her shaking knees, "Then why are you shaking?"

As Fiona started to massage her shaken up knees, I started to giggle. My eyes widen. When I got really nervous, I would giggle hysterically.

I tried to contain myself but failed miserably. My loud, hysteric giggles fill the room, and then all eyes were on me. Tears were quickly streaming down my face as I clutched my stomach.

Fiona giggled slightly, handing me a water bottle, which I drank gratefully.

I sighed deeply as my giggle fit wore off.

Suddenly, the door of the auditorium swung open, showing a college age blond.

"'All the Single Ladies' group to the stage. 'All the Single Ladies' group to the stage." She called.

We all stood and hooked arms.

Alli smiled nervously, "Well, I guess this is it."

With that, we walked into the auditorium.

**Jenna's Pov**

"That was outstanding Miss. Middleton. You're in." The female judge smiled and winked.

My 50 buck donation worked.

"Thank you so much!" I chimed as walked out of the exit door of the auditorium.

I whipped out my phone to watch the video once more.

The look on Clare's face would be…priceless.

I smirked as I got into the limo.

I loved my life.

**Eli's Pov**

"Okay show us what you got." We were auditioning in about an hour and KC had chosen now to ask to join.

"I want to get Jenna back, and if I do that then I can get her off your back." He had even brought his base guitar.

Honestly, I felt for him and myself, so I decide: why not?

KC whipped he guitar in front of him and played several difficult chords.

"All right man, you can be in if you know this song." I handed him the chords for our song.

He grinned and nodded, "Yep, nice pick too."

"All right, let's do a run through." I called.

Drew tapped his drumsticks together, "A 1 and a 2 and a 1, 2, 3, 4!"

**The next day**

**Clare's Pov**

The casting list was going to be posted today and I made sure I got there early.

I paced waiting for Mr. Simpson to unlock the door. Finally he arrived.

"Good morning Clare." He smiled.

I grinned, "Morning, Mr. Simpson."

We stepped inside the building. "Are you here to work on something?" We strolled through the halls.

I shook my head, "Actually I want to see the results for the talent show. I tried out this year."

We stopped in front of his office, "Well, I wish good luck, Miss. Edwards." He stepped inside.

I waited for the click of the door before I ran.

I passed several teachers who gave me several dirty glares. I tried to stop as I saw a paper posted on the auditorium door but I skidded into it instead.

As stumbled back from the impact, I saw:

Susannah Henderson

Fiona Coyne, Alli Bhandari, and Clare Edwards

Rebecca Shad

Jenna Middleton

George and Fred Black

Megan Highlander

Eli Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, and KC Guthrie

Deanna Horner

Christina Ellington

Andrew Stewart

Sophia and Michelle Dean

And Drew Brooks

Congratulations! You lucky contestants have been selected to perform in the Shining Brightly Talent Show!

I sighed, squealed, and twirled all in the same move. The hard work paid off.

I nonchalantly began to hum All the Single Ladies, when I hear the voice of none other than Jenna Middleton.

"Congrats, Clare Bear." She clapped lazily.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want, Jenna?" Did she ever let up?

"Oh nothing, "She shrugged but smirked, "Just a video you might find interesting."

I wrinkled my eye brows as she held up her phone.

On the screen Eli was smiling brightly, "I, Elijah Goldsworthy, am in love with you, Jenna Middleton," He spoke. My throat went dry and I began to shake my head in denial.

"No, it-"

"And," Jenna prompted in the video.

"And I hate Clare Edwards," Eli looked directly at the camera.

I gapped as Jenna chuckled, "Close your mouth or the flies will get in. Now if you excuse me-"

Jenna stopped talking and then she was on the floor. My right hand, balled in a fist, throbbed.

Jenna pulled out her earrings and lunged at me, tackling me to the floor.

I sat on her back and pulled her artificially black hair, "Can't you leave me alone just once?"

Jenna flipped and head butted me in the stomach, "No, Eli is mine!"

I rolled her over and slapped her face, "Obviously!"

We went on like this for a good while until Mr. Simpson ran down the hall.

"Ladies stop." He managed to pick us up and separate us.

Jenna looked awful. Her hair was sprawled everywhere. Her make up ran and her clothes were ripped. Her cheeks were bright red.

"In my office, "Mr. Simpson huffed, "Now!"

Jenna limped behind Simpson.

I, on the other hand, walked as normally as I could, my head looking forward and meeting the surprised students' eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Miss Edwards, would you mind telling me what you were thinking? This…action is so out of nature for you." Mr. Simpson fumbled with the papers on his desk.

I shrugged, "I guess I wasn't. Thinking that is."

Jenna sobbed dramatically, "Mr. Simpson, Clare basically attacked me!"

Mr. Simpson rubbed his forehead, "Miss Middleton, will you please keep your voice down."

Jenna's fake sobbing softened but didn't stop.

Mr. Simpson sat down and sighed, "I really don't want to do this ladies but I'm going to have to take you out of the talent show."

"What!" Jenna and I yelled in unison.

Mr. Simpson waved his hand, "My decision is made. Now go to class and I don't want to see you guys in here again. Understand?"

I nodded but Jenna pouted, "But that is so unfair! I'm the victim here! It's all Clare's fault!"

I left the room, leaving poor Principal Simpson alone in a room with a demon.

**Oooh! You know you love it! Reviewing makes me do my happy dance. C: That, my dear friends, is my pedophile smile.**


	10. 45 by Shinedown

**Busy weekend! **

**Clare's Pov**

We sat in a round lunch table as I swallowed my pride and told them what happened.

"I punched her and now we are out the talent show."

I looked down at the lunch table, waiting for the disappointed sighs and the 'but all our hard work!' speech, but nothing came.

When I looked up, Alli and Fiona busted out laughing.

Alli gasped through several fits of laughter, "I wish…I could…see her…face!" She was laughing more than before.

I giggled nervously, "So you're not mad?"

Fiona grinned and shook her head, "No! You didn't let Jenna run over you. Kudos to you!"

I sighed, relieved, "Thanks guys and sorry about the talent show."

"Hey, Jenna is not in it so you took a fall for the team." Alli rubbed my bicep.

The bell rang meaning lunch was over.

"Hey, did you guys really want to get ice cream?"

Alli and Fiona nodded.

I smiled, "After school then."

After we all said our good byes and went our separate ways, I was approached by Jenna and her posse.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want, Jenna and Jenna's followers?"

One of them cried, "You almost killed Jenna! You gave her a black eye!"

The other nodded, "Yeah! This means war! Stay away from us!"

I scoffed, "You approached me, remember?"

Jenna smiled weakly, "Come on guys, leave her alone. I don't want you guys to be beat up, too."

"Here, Jenna, let me carry your books." The first one grabbed her books and shoved past me, followed shortly by the other.

I clapped my hands sarcastically, "Perfect acting."

She stood up straight, hands on her hips, "Thanks, I take pride in my work, and just out of curiosity, how does it feel?"

"What, to be able to walk after a fight? Great, actually," I rolled my eyes.

"Um, no." She scoffed, "I meant, how does it feel to lose?"

"You know what, Jenna?" I stepped closer to her, "I step down; I quit. You win; I lose. Are you happy? You can have Eli. I don't care about you, whoever you're dating, or the fact that you're a slut. If you leave me alone for once, you might be able to understand why I am throwing in the towel. So good bye Jenna. Have a fantastic life with Eli, but don't get me stuck with you."

With that, I turned around, and went to class.

Once in my seat, I rubbed my forehead, "I can't believe I just said that."

**Eli's Pov**

I walked down the halls looking once again for Clare. I grabbed Adam's arm as he passed.

"Have you seen Clare?"

He nodded towards the front of the building, "By the double doors. Dude, have you heard about what happened with Clare and Jenna this morning?"

"What happened?" I clenched my fist. She said she would leave Clare alone.

"Clare punched Jenna and there was a major cat fight. Now, they are kicked out of the talent show."

"Great now she won't have a reason to come tonight. That's beside the point: is she okay?"

Adam laughed, "Clare barely has a scratch. Jenna looks awful. Well, worse than she usually does." He looked over my shoulder, "You should go. Now."

I tried to leave but was restrained by a hand. A pale manicured hand.

I turned back around, "So you didn't leave Clare alone like you said you would."

Jenna smirked, "Where's your proof?"

I tried to walk to the front of the school but didn't get very far.

Jenna stepped in front of me, "Come on Eli. You seriously can't like her that much."

"You wouldn't know that." I pushed past her, and she limped behind me, "You and I would be perfect for each other."

Clare was now in view she had stopped walking behind me.

"What about Julia?" She screamed.

I cringed and looked back.

"Don't bring her up." I whispered.

"Then kiss me." She smirked.

I looked down.

"I wonder how Chantey is going to write about how Eli Goldsworthy killed his ex-girlfriend J-"

"No," I looked down.

"Then kiss me, in front of Clare."

I looked up and shook my head, "No. I will not be your puppet. You do not control. I will never date you Jenna. So you can go ahead and tell everyone about Julia, but you will not use me anymore."

I walked away from Jenna and called, "Clare!"

She wiped her head around rolled her eyes, irritated. She made her way over to me.

Jenna spun me around and mauled my lips. I tried to pull away but she dug her nails into my neck.

Clare snapped, "Can't you guys just leave me alone! I don't care!"

I heard her stomp away and slam the glass door.

I broke from Jenna's grasp and ran after her.

I jumped down the steps. Clare was already out of sight. I looked around still.

_Vroom!_

A motorcycle whipped by me and on the back was Clare.

Clare Edwards.

My Clare.

**Dun dum dah! Cliff hanger you know you love it! There are about three chapters left so here are some upcoming lines.**

"Jenna, will you please come up to the stage." Eli smiled into the microphone.

"Come on, Clare!" I stepped out of the bathroom. "So what do you think?"

"I love you, too." Jenna smiled as they kissed, causing me almost to puke.

**Reviews**


	11. Opinions?

**Okay, guys I need your opinions for the next chapter. PM to answer the following questions:**

**I have several ways to go with this question:**

**Who should be on the motorcycle?**

**The rest of them:**

**What do you think is going to happen in the end?**

**Should I create a sequel?**

**Anything you want to be added to the story?**

**Majority vote wins! This author's not will be replaced with a chapter. Hurry please because I want to update by 6.**


	12. Better With you by Five Times August

**I feel bad but I chose MelissaIsLame's idea because it was a bit of a good twist. Her or his idea was freaking awesome and I didn't expect it, so I'm going with it. Sorry, I feel like I lied to you guys now but, I think you'll like it.**

**Clare's Pov**

I seriously was going to break down crying. I may have come off as cool, calm and collected, but inside I was miserable.

Eli and Jenna kissing burnt in the back of my head as I ran down Degrassi's stairs.

AS tears slid freely down my cheeks, I saw Spinner getting on a motorcycle. I ran over.

"Hey," I sniffled, "Can I get a ride?"

He looked up and recognized. He smiled but then frowned, "What's the matter, baby Edwards?"

He tried to hug me but I stepped back, "I need a ride. I'll tell you on the way."

Spin handed me a helmet, "Safety first."

I put on the helmet and hopped on the bike, shutting my eyes as the motorcycle jerked forward.

More tears slipped down my cheek, causing me to grip Spinner tighter.

"So, what's up, Clare?" Spinner stopped at a stop light.

I sighed, "You remember Jenna, right?"

"The bimbo who pretended to be your friend and then 'cheated with KC?" He asked.

I chuckled slightly, "Yeah, she's up to old tricks."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So the dot?" Spinner was at another stoplight.

I shook my head, "I'm supposed to meet Alli and Fiona at TCBY."

"Okay then."

We pulled up to the building within a few minutes.

After the helmet was off, I put my hair into two pigtails.

I stood in front of TCBY as Spinner went to go park the motorcycle.

I picked up my phone. _6 missed calls from Eli, 2 text messages from Alli._

I called Alli. She spoke as soon as she picked up the phone, "Clare, where the heck are you? Fiona and I are waiting in front of the building for you!"

"I hitched a ride with Spinner. I…I just…look, I'll explain when you get here."

"Fine," Alli paused, "Clare, someone wants to talk to you,"

"Okay?" I hesitated.

"Clare?" Eli's voice came out of the speaker.

I looked at the phone in surprise, and hung up. Lack of communication was probably the worst route, but I didn't care.

I sat down on a bench as Spinner jogged up. He could see that I didn't want to talk right now, so instead he sat by me. I rested my head on his shoulder, my shoulder to cry on.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Fiona and Alli walked up slowly to the bench.

Fiona sat next to me, Clare?" She rubbed my back.

"Eli called my name when I was waiting for you guys and when I looked back, I saw _them _kissing." My throat went dry.

"Clare," Alli sympathized.

I shook my head, "Do you know how it feels to have the girl you hate the most prance around with your, your, your whatever? Do you know how it feels to be shown a video saying the he loves the girl and he hates you?"

I could feel Spinner tense at the discovery of the new information.

He stood and began stomping towards the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" I chased after him.

"To teach Eli a lesson."  
I grabbed his bicep, "For not liking me? You can't do that. Please don't do that."

Spin turned around, "You know what? Let's forget about Eli. Let's get some frozen yogurt, on me."

I smiled and followed him back to Alli and Fiona.

We all got some frozen yogurt, except for me; I got ice cream.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

After we had finished our ice cream, I said good bye to Spin and went to Fiona's condo.

We all sprawled ourselves out on the couch.

"So the talent show starts in 40 minutes; we should go." Fiona sat up.

I shook my head but Alli answered, "Yeah, and we could even go in our costumes. Where are they?"

Alli followed Fiona to her bedroom, while I shuffled slowly after them. Once I made it to the bedroom, Fiona and Alli were going through the box of mailed clothing.

Alli tossed a bundle up piece of black fabric at me, "I think this one is yours." When I hesitated she sighed, "Please, tell me you're coming. You can't avoid him forever and, besides, it'll be fun."

I smiled, "I was just thinking of what shoes I'm going to wear."

Alli squealed joyously, as I rushed into the bathroom to change.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Come on, Clare!" I stepped out of the bathroom. "So what do you think?"

Fiona's mouth dropped, "Now you, Ms. Devil Edwards look hot."

Both Alli and Fiona were ready. Alli passed me a pair of 3inch heels meant to look as bowling shoes.

As we were exiting, Fiona asked, "What car should we take? It has to make a statement." Alli nod, "Grab the attention."

"What about a…Camaro?" I suggested.

Within minutes we were all seated and buckled in the Camaro and were driving to the talent show.

"Degrassi better get ready for the hot girls to arrive." Fiona handed us sunglasses.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The tinted windows made it impossible to see in but easy to see out. Several admirers gapped awe stricken by the car as we parked.

Fiona, Alli, and I clicked in unison to the auditorium. WE showed our ticket passes, MR. Simpson forgot to take those up, and found seats in the middle. The sound of chatter decreased as the lights dimmed.

The talent show was beginning.

**Sorry for not updating! I got busy with dating drama, not my own of course. Review my loverlies so I can see what you think. I decided to keep the authors note by the way. Also, at the last chapter/ epilogue I will give shout outs and upcoming story titles! **


	13. Tonight, I Love You by The Latency

**I hate gifted science. It is so stupid, like I'm going to need to bring up lysosomes, mitochondria or cell walls up ever in my life. Are you ready for this? Two part finale!**

**Eli's Pov**

Adam looked through the curtain and smiled when we saw his face again.

"Clare, Fiona, and Alli are here," We all sighed in relief except for KC.

"What about Jenna?" He asked cautiously.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, she is in the front row."

KC patted his racing heart and sighed.

I clapped my hands together, "So is everything ready?"

Everyone nodded.

The first act, a comedian, passed by us as we sat on the floor.

I drank some water and smirked, "Guess all we can do now is wait for our shot."

**Clare's Pov **

"Andrew Stewart!" The host gestured to the boy on stage as she walked away.

The audience clapped enthusiastically for the first act.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Thank you!" He waved of stage as everyone clutched their stomachs in the pain of over laughing.

I leaned over to Fiona who had the program, "Hey, when does, uh, Eli preform?"

Fiona squinted at the list of performances and replied, "Second to last act."

**Eli's Pov**

"Goldsworthy group!" The host called, "Get ready behind curtain two. Forty-five seconds until act."

We all ran behind the curtain, getting ready to play. I tap the microphone a couple of times. Adam and KC's amps were being adjusted. Drew was lightly tapping his drums

In front of the curtain, we could hear the host announcing us.

"Eli, Drew, Adam, and KC have come together as a band to perform a song each dedicated to their special someone's."

I could almost hear Clare groan in agony.

"Please give them a warm welcome, The Goldsworthy's!" The host clapped and walked of stage.

The red curtain pulled silently across the stage.

Smirking into the microphone, I felt the spotlight beam brightly down on us, shining brightly.

Clare was easily found. She slumped in her seat and had a twist of hatred on her face.

I spoke, "I'd like to dedicate this to someone I've done so many wrongs to. I don't deserve he, but this song will explain how I feel.

I counted the band in and came in on queue:

_It's a beautiful night and I'm opened up_  
_The look in your eyes says so much  
Nothing can touch us out here  
Don't know where we are but I know I see  
A beautiful girl walking next to me  
I need to hold you, my dear_

Pictures of Clare, Alli, Fiona and Jenna scrolled overhead and the crowd awed. I smirked as Clare's facial expression changed into shock.

_Let's just take tonight, tonight slowly  
Cause I want to see where this, where this goes  
I need you  
I'd give you today but it's not mine yet  
I'll ask you to stay here with me 'till then  
I think I'm falling for you_

The audience began clapping, to the beat. I looked over at my guys. They were all focused on their instruments.

_I just want to look in your eyes and see  
All that you have looking back at me  
I think tonight, I love you_

The rest of the song went fairly well. I even heard someone in the audience sing along.

_I'd give you today but it's not mine yet  
I'll ask you to stay here with me 'till then  
I think tonight, I love you_

The last notes were strummed and we were finished. The crowded roared in approval of our performance.

"Okay, we still have something left to do." I smirked as murmurs shot through the audience. Jenna shifted in her seat as I stared at her.

**Clare's Pov**

"Jenna, will you please come up to the stage." Eli smiled into the microphone. I grasped sharply and gripped the arm rest.

Was he really going to do this again?

Jenna beamed as she strutted onto the stage.

"Yes, Eli?" Jenna leaned into the microphone.

"Someone wants to talk to you," Eli stepped away and KC stepped forward.

**Eli's Pov**

KC handed a pink rose to Jenna, "Jenna, I would be honored if you would go out with me. You are the best thing in my life and…I love you."

The crowd gasped. Jenna was obviously under pressure. If she said no, everyone would take 'vulnerable' KC's side, making her look bad-well worse.

"I love you, too." Jenna smiled as they kissed, causing me almost to puke.

I spoke again, "Can Alli and Fiona come on stage?"

Adam and Drew almost had a heart attack at the sight of Alli and Fiona's outfits.

Alli and Fiona were given their roses and immediately accepted.

"And finally, Clare Edwards."

Jenna shot a look at me. "Julia," She mouthed.

I shook my head and almost dropped the microphone as Clare came up in an outfit similar to Fiona's.

I placed my microphone back on the stand.

Clare looked at me worried and vulnerable.

I gave her my black rose.

"Clare Edwards, you have stricken me since the first day I met you with not only you beauty, but with your wits. You always do the right thing. And though no one is perfect, you're as close to it as it gets. I would be honored if you would take the place of being my girlfriend."

She crossed her arms and look down, "You know this doesn't make up for the Jenna situation.

I took her free hand, intertwined it with my own, "It was blackmail and will have an explanation after the talent show."

Clare fought a smile, "Well when you put it like that,"

She stood on her toes and kissed me on my lips.

"How can I say no?" We hugged and the crowd roared. The curtain closed and Clare followed me backstage.

I put my hand over Clare's shoulders. She snuggled into my chest and sighed, "It's good to have my best friend back."

I squeezed her closer, "You have no idea."

Catching a glimpse at the others, I saw Jenna mouth to me, "This isn't over." Jenna turned back to her boyfriend.

"And for the final act," The host called, "_Don't stop believin'_"

**How could Eclare not end up together? Why would I do that to you guys? Reviews and the second part shall be up tomorrow! Thanks guys! Also, say a pray for the people of Japan.**


	14. Don't Stop Believin'  by Journey

**Our computer crashed! I swear it's true! It took like a whole month to fix! I feel so bad! Anyways, there will be no epilogue for this story, because there will be a squeal! Yep, I came up with another story line! I don't know yet if Kenna will be in it but, that will come later! **

**Eli's Pov**

"And for the final act," The host called, "_Don't stop believin'_"

Two girls dressed as clam rock stars walked on stage and soon the track of _Don't Stop Believin' _came through the speakers.

The girls lip synched and paraded around stage.

My arm hung securely over the shoulder over Clare, our eyes fixed on the final performance.

By the middle of the song, both girls waved for the people behind stage to come on stage.

Clare instinctively took a step back. I grabbed her hand pulled her on stage. Several people followed us.

Everyone on stage wrapped their arms around each other and swayed to the music, singing:

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people_

_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on_  
_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on to the feelin'_  
_Streetlights people_

_Don't stop!_

Jazz hands sprung out from everyone, and the crowd applauded wildly.

We left the stage and the host thanked everyone for coming. Clare and I trailed down the stage, hand and hand.

I walked her outside, "So, do you need a ride home?"

She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, "No, Fiona is giving me a ride."

I swooped the hair out of my eyes with my hand, "You sure about that, Edwards?"

"Positive. You can't convince me, Goldsworthy," Clare folded her arms.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I leaned in and caught her in an unexpected kiss, which she eagerly returned.

"Aw, how cute. Are you two going to suck face all night?" Fiona's key clinked together nosily behind me.

Clare looked down and blushed, "Um, It's alright Fiona. Eli is going to drive me home."

I smirked smugly. Never doubt the power of Dr. Doom.

Fiona shrugged, "Alright, call me when you get home, so I know you're safe." She winked at Clare, whom was now blushing feverously.

We said our farewells to everyone, and were soon comforted by the leather seats of Morty.

I revved the engine to life.

**Clare's Pov**

I smiled and relax against the passenger seat.

I was, in a word, content.

Eli turned on the radio and bobbed his head to the radio, driving swiftly out of the school's parking lot.

I began to fall silently into sleep, when my phone vibrated.

Jumping, I pulled it out of my pocket answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Clarabelle," The voice chuckled.

"How did you get my number?" My heart began to race.

I could imagine him smiling, "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll see you real soon."

"What?" I gasped and then heard a dial tone. "Hello? Hello?"

I stared at my phone, and then turned to Eli. He looked anxious.

Shaking my head, I shoved my phone back into my pocket, "Wrong number, someone was looking for a different Clare."

Eli relaxed as I smiled warmly to confirm the lie.

Resting my head against the window, I tried to steady my breathing.

_I can't believe it. This wasn't supposed to happen,_ I thought.

_He found me._

**I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews! This is my first completed story, besides a one-shot. I'd like to thank Clare and Eli for being the best fictional characters ever! So, that is basically it. If you like this story I would be happy if you checked out my other ones! I will see you guys in the sequel! **


	15. Dancing with the past

I think I completely spaced for the people who didn't know the sequel is called** dancing with the past **I will be updating today it already has two chapters from a while ago. :/ sorry for the late update.


End file.
